


泰坦塔里的韦斯莱双子

by DeniseFanta



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniseFanta/pseuds/DeniseFanta
Summary: 一些泰坦双胞胎的日常。是的我平时就是这么叫他们的不要试图纠正我。





	泰坦塔里的韦斯莱双子

-沃利如何应对罗伊的指控

“对于你的污蔑我只有两个疑问：一，为什么你的名字叫快手。”他说，挺胸抬头抱着臂瞧着罗伊。“二，为什么每个人都把我叫成快手。”  
“对于你的狡辩我只有一句话，”罗伊也同样倔强地看着他那双和自己一模一样的绿眼睛。“所有人把你叫成快手也不意味着你能吃掉冰箱里写着我名字的布丁。”

 

-万圣节

他们俩的第一站当然是绿灯侠，他是所有英雄里给孩子糖给得最多的一个。因为他自己本身没有带着孩子，所以也没有一些小孩会蛀牙的考虑。  
他们悄悄的从背后接近那个发着绿光的大家伙，大叫一声：“不给糖就捣蛋——!”  
哈尔很配合地假装被吓了一下，摸摸他们的脑袋，从他那个魔力绿戒指变出来的巨大漏斗里抓了两大把糖塞进他俩的口袋。  
“可是孩子们。”他说。“你们没有任何万圣节装扮呀。”  
其中一个得意的叉起了腰。另一个摘下帽子突然消失，扬起一片尘土，又在帽子落到地上之前凭空出现将它捞了起来戴回头上。  
“哈，我们骗到你啦。”现在哈尔看出来了，叉着腰说话的的那个小孩儿胸前是闪电，但其实是罗伊。  
“我们交换了制服呀。”戴着帽子的沃利解释道。“我打赌我们能骗过巴里和奥利。”

 

-当罗伊终于开始阅读

“你个蠢货！”闪电侠大骂道，军火库回过神来发现自己已经被挪到交战区开外八百米的地方，有点儿懵，一半是因为平时骂人的部分通常由他负责，而现在的沃利被气得像个坏掉的打字机似的往外蹦脏字儿。“你差点就要丢了你的耳朵你知不知道？”  
“注意语言，弗雷德。”罗伊摸摸自己的胳膊，都好，摸摸自己的箭袋，都在。他从容地拉弓瞄准战场中心一个试图朝他们两个小红点开枪的敌人，松开弓弦那人就应声倒地了。“现在，我可以丢了耳朵，但你不能丧命，懂吗。”

 

-当罗伊过于沉迷阅读

年轻的英雄看见他同伴的马克杯上的瘦长字体，储物柜上贴的三个小孩儿的海报，床头上挂着的那柄火箭弩的官方限量模型。  
“罗伊威廉哈珀Jr.先生 ，我正式宣布你已经二十六岁并且是一个孩子的父亲了。”  
“而你今早刚管我叫乔治——”

 

-他们一起网购了变形者宅t

“你们一定是在开玩笑。”加菲仰天发出长叹，端着自己的牛奶挤到了餐桌上。“嘿，罗伊，递给我蜂蜜。”  
“不觉得这超酷吗，BB。”说话的那个人伸长了手去够他们的糖罐子。“两件包邮。顺带一提，我是沃利。”  
“拜托了罗伊，把胡子留回来吧。”野兽小子相当真诚地建议道。“你们两个怎么越长越像了。”  
另一个红脑袋终于憋不住，发出了一串长长的古怪笑声。那是沃利的招牌笑声。  
加菲瞪视着已经笑趴在桌子上的罗伊。他要揍他了。  
“等一等等一等。”罗伊空出一只捶着桌子的手扯着T恤。“你看我可是变形者后援会的荣誉会员——不要打脸！”

 

-微妙的不同

沃利站在罗伊身后时，伸出手掌比对了一下他的身高——  
很好，今天的他也比自己矮一英寸。

 

-沃利邀请罗伊参加家庭聚会

“我得再次确认一下。”罗伊歪着脑袋夹着手机，替莉安端上一盘涂着蔓越梅果酱的黄油吐司。“你说的家庭聚会确实是到后院去烧烤，大家开啤酒聊天，孩子们乱跑的那种而不是你和你家的双胞胎在两秒钟之内席卷整个餐桌上的碳水化合物而我和莉安根本反应不过来的那种吧？”

 

-他们在挑战权威

一阵惊悚得要命的寂静过后，蝙蝠侠终于说话了。就算他是那个令人闻风丧胆的哥谭骑士，可把那三个缠挂在自己身上的孩子拎下来的时候动作还是轻柔无比。  
“是谁把孩子带进瞭望塔的。”  
他们两个在同一瞬间指了指对方。

 

-挑战权威的后果

“理由。”他不多说一个字儿，因为他就是那么酷的一个人。孩子们都喜欢死他了。  
“这是莉安的生日，老大，她做梦都想来这儿瞧瞧。你瞧，他爷爷奶奶爸爸都在这工作——”  
“闪电呢？”  
“呃……这周轮到我带孩子？”沃利在背后绞着手指。  
艾瑞、杰伊和莉安一动不动的盯着蝙蝠侠，好像他是个全球仅限一款的官方正版等身手办。三双闪亮亮的眼睛里充满了期待。  
“下不为例。”这位黑暗骑士说。


End file.
